1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus that dispenses a liquid, and an automatic analyzer that includes the dispensing apparatus and analyzes a specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic analyzer that analyzes components of a specimen, a dispensing apparatus is used to dispense a reagent or a specimen and a reagent into a reaction vessel.
The dispensing apparatus has a configuration in which a narrow-tube shaped probe and a syringe that generates a pressure necessary for the probe to suck or discharge a specimen and a reagent are connected to each other via a pipe, and in which the pressure generated by the syringe is transmitted to the probe via the pipe.
A technology used in the dispensing apparatus having the above configuration is known in which the pressure applied to the probe is detected with a pressure sensor, and dispensing abnormality such as a clog in the tip of the probe is detected based on the result of the detection (see, Publication of Examined Utility Model Application H2-045818). In the conventional technology, a threshold of the pressure applied to the probe is previously set to determine whether there is a clog in the probe, and a clog in the probe is detected by comparing the threshold to a value measured by the pressure sensor.